


The Undergroung Shakespeare Society

by red_writes



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_writes/pseuds/red_writes
Summary: An English class is split into groups to study Shakespeare. Everything is going well until life starts to mimic the plays.





	The Undergroung Shakespeare Society

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first draft, I know it's going to be rough, feel free to leave constructive criticism.

“Evan!” I turn, the sound of my friend’s voice dragging me out of my thoughts.

“Hey Gen, how’s it going?”

“Great! I got my math score back, you know the one I’ve been worrying about all week? Yeah, anyways I got a ninety-three percent! I thought at best I’d maybe get an eighty but holy cow, a ninety-three??? I couldn’t believe it! Still can’t actually-“ She rambles on, alight with excitement. Her joy is contagious and before long I find myself smiling with her. She stumbles as I struggle to contain my laughter, one of our other friends had jumped on her from behind.

“Ow!” Gen punches him, “What the hell was that for?!”

“Oh please, you love me,” he smirks.

“Not when you’re being a fucking ass, Jordan!” She huffs, and shrugs him off, “Anyways I was saying-”

“Oh give it up Gen, we’re all proud of you for your test score, now can we go grab lunch? I’m starving!” Jordan whines. I laugh before Gen shoots me a dirty look.

“You ate an entire bag of chips last period!”

“Doesn’t mean I’m not hungry!”

“C’mon you two, let’s go get food. Jordan stop whining. Gen, I’m proud of you, but if I were to guess you forgot breakfast because you were running late and haven’t eaten today, so we’re going to remedy that? Mmk?” I pull Gen in for a hug and start walking towards the front doors as she pulls away.

“You know me too well,” she grumbles, sticking her foot in front of Jordan causing him to trip.  
“What the-” Jordan somehow stays on his feet, shoving Gen once he’s regained his balance. Gen laughs, shrugs, and starts running ahead of us.

“Catch me if you can, Loser!” Jordan chases after her, leaving me behind.

“Hey! Not cool, wait for me!” I chase after the two of them, unable to keep a smile off my face at how ridiculous my friends are.


End file.
